Darkness
by ladythik
Summary: Sirius broke out of Azkaban and headed for his godson. What would have happened if seeing the conditions of his godson caused his priorities to shift. He stole Hadrian away. Dark Harry/Submissive Harry. Male/male slash. Foul language and explicit torture
1. Chapter 1

I was busy working on my novel the other day when I thought of what might have happened if Sirius' Black side came out after having been betrayed by Dumbledore, who knew he wasn't the secret keeper. It will start when Sirius see's Harry at the beginning of the third book and decideds on a different course of action.

This will be a dark Harry story, and a Harry/male pairing. I will also have Sirius and Remus being darker as well.

Warning: This story will contain slash of the male/male type along with foul language and possible male pregnancy. There will be explicit torture scenes so be warned. No one under the age of seventeen.

Disclaimer: The characters are not my own. They belong to the wonderful J K Rowling. I only own the situations that I put them in.

Chapter One

Sirius watched from the bushes across the road as his godson was out in the heat gardening. He had been watching the child since the evening before when he finally arrived, and was disgusted at what he had noticed so far.

The boys "relatives" had been belittling him and had been physically violent towards him several times so far. Poor Hadrian was quite obviously used to the treatment as well, judging by the too small body and submissive behavior, it had been happening for years.

He had been debating since the first glimpse the evening before, what exactly he was going to do about it. He had two options. He could continue on his solitary quest to capture the rat, but that would leave Hadrian in harms way until he was finished, or he could send the clipping to someone else with the information needed to allow them to see the justice done while he took Hadrian away.

He knew that even once his name was cleared Dumbledore would still use everything he had to keep his godson from him. He would have been free to take his godson years ago if the old man had just announced his knowledge that Sirius was innocent, but no, the old man had allowed him to be locked away and from everything he had managed to learn since his escape.

From what he had been able to find out Hadrian had been placed with the horrible muggles almost as soon as Hagrid had taken him that night and had been hidden from the wizarding world until he started first year. According to what he had learned Hadrian knew nothing of his heritage or his status in their world. Dumbledore had managed to hide it the information. Hadrian hung out with people firmly under the old mans thumb and was only an average student, despite his above average power.

In his day of observation Sirius had been able to feel out Hadrian's magic and it felt wrong somehow, bound and weaker than before. It was also Hadrian's magic that was powering the wards around the home, draining him even further.

No, this could not be allowed to continue. He would steal the child away and train him the way he should have been. James would be losing his mind at the condition of his son and heir and Sirius would not allow this dishonor upon his brothers name and legacy. He just needed to wait for dark to take the child but for now he needed to make certain he had a secure place to hide them so that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find them. Once Hadrian was safe he would take care of getting himself cleared and Pettigrew dead. With that thought he hid deeper into the bushes and popped away to the last place he wanted to be, number twelve Grimmuald Place.

Being the Lord Black, he was able to apparate directly through the wards. He landed in the entry hall causing the portrait of his mother to wake and begin screeching. It carried on for a moment until she caught sight of him and stopped abruptly. Her cold grey eyes, so much like his own, looked him over the same way they had when he was a child, judging him.

He knew how he looked with his long knotted hair, dirty, unkempt body, and filthy worn robes. He would have to groom himself before he went back for his godson, but first he needed to insure that where he was going would be ready for them and he needed to get a letter ready to send once he had Hadrian secured.

He bowed his head slightly, a sign of respect, and watched as the portrait struggled to hide her surprise at the movement. He had stopped showing her any respect when he was thirteen.

"Mother" he spoke softly.

"Sirius, how can this be, you were locked away. How are you here?" the picture questioned.

"I have escaped Azkaban. I am here only for a few moments mother. I need the keys and a few other things to make what I am about to attempt easier. I will be retreating to Russia but I need to have the manor there cleaned, and I need to have access to the accounts." he took a moment to look around and was momentarily shocked at the state of the building.

Narcissa should have kept it up while he was locked away. As the only free Black it was her duty to see to it that all of the Black properties were maintained. She only had to order the house elfs to continue their jobs so he couldn't fathom why the place was in such disrepair. He asked his question to the portrait and his fury grew at the response.

"After my death Narcissa came and took several of the heirlooms to Malfoy Manor as well as ordered the elfs to all go there as well. When I realized what she was doing I managed to get Kreature to bar her from all of the other Black properties before she could spread her poison their as well. She was furious, but she was unable to access them. The other homes should all be in decent condition as the elfs still reside there but this home is alone with no one to care for it as in her retaliation, she killed Kreature. The keys to the vaults and the deeds and other important papers are all hidden in your room, under the floorboards."

Sirius was furious, Narcissa had broken her oath to her line. Before Azkaban he would have laughed it off but he had grown up and lost some of his recklessness. Narcissa had deliberately acted against her line and she would pay dearly for it. He bowed to his mothers portrait and swept through the house and up to his old room. The vault keys and important documents were exactly where he had been told they were and his spare wand was hidden where he had left it years ago. He found the name of the head elf of the villa in Italy and called the little thing to him. It was overjoyed to have its master back and when he informed it to have the villa cleaned and readied for his arrival it cried in happiness. He also instructed the little thing to raise the war wards which would put the thing under fidelus and several other vicious protection wards.

He took the time to shower and change into some clean clothes while he waited for night fall. He cut his hair to the length of his shoulders and dressed in a new set of robes that he had had Dutchess, the elf to fetch for him. By the time the sun had set he had everything in place to take his godson away and never be caught.

He bowed one last time to the portrait of his mother and popped away into the night. With a glamour charm to mask his identity and a bit of transfiguration to make his new robes into a very high class muggle business suit he strode up the walk to the door of number four. After knocking he heard the loud voice of Vernon Dursley yelling.

"Get the door freak, and hurry up."

He had to stop himself from pulling his wand and blasting the door open, but he was just able to. Soon after the door opened to show the small frame of his godson. He grinned at the boy before speaking.

"Hello child. I need to speak with your guardians. Might I come in." he grinned wickedly when the small boy moved out of the way and allowed him to step through, leading the way to the parlor where the overweight Dursley and Petunia sat with what looked like a female version of the man, all drinking brandy.

He hated what he was about to do as it would deffinintly cause trust issues, but it was necessary to his plan. Once they Hadrian had entered the room and he had everyone else in sight he silently stunned his godson. He swept the small, undernourished body into his arms before it could hit the floor and then swiftly stunned the muggles as well. He really wanted to kill them but he didn't have the time to make it creative so he settled for summoning all of Hadrian's belongings.

He was appalled when his school trunk came from a locked cupboard under the stairs but tamped down on his anger as a few more items, including his wand, came from upstairs. A cage with a snowy owl came down the stairs as well causing him to smile. He swiftly used his wand to pack the loose items in the trunk and shrink it.

He pocketed the trunk and let the owl loose, shrinking the cage and pocketing it as well. Once he was ready he grabbed the unconscious boy up into his arms and exited the house with the owl on his shoulder. He had just dropped his glamour and pulled out the portkey when the sound of multiple pops of apparation sounded and several aurors appeared on the street with their wands drawn. He heard the almost collective catch in their breathing when the saw him with the boy knocked out and in his arms before his old mentor, Amelia Bones, stepped forward and spoke.

"Sirius Black, we have been looking for you. I need you to put the child down Sirius, just put him down." she tried in a surprisingly calm tone. He made sure he had a tight grip on the portkey before responding.

"Ah, Madam Bones. You see, I would listen to you, but the last time I gave Hadrian into the arms of someone else I was whisked away to Azkaban and you allowed my godson, mine and James' heir, to be placed with horrible abusive muggles. No, I think I shall keep him with me this time."

"Sirius, he is just a boy. He is James' son. Hurting him will not bring your master back." she tried again. He couldn't help the snort that escaped him as several others began appearing, including Moony and several members of the press.

"Oh Amelia, you are to funny. I am not nor have I ever been a death eater. I have issues with bowing and well those poor saps had to bow and kiss the dark lords robes. I have no master but myself and I can assure you that I did not do what I was accused of." He allowed a bit of his magic to leak out, whipping the air around him, charging it, preventing anyone from coming any closer. Moony stepped forward then, his normally amber colored eyes glowing golden as his wolf rose to the surface.

"Give me Hadrian, Sirius. I won't let you harm the last of my pack." the words were growled out through clenched teeth as everyone watched in fear as the two wizards magic rose and lashed about in fury. Remus' to attack and Sirius' to defend.

"Moony, I didn't do it. You know me, I would never betray the marauder code. James was pack, Hadrian is pack. Prongslet is safe with me Moon. Peter is alive, he framed me, and Dumbledore has known all along." Carefully, he pulled out the article with the picture of the Weasley family and the rat and sent it towards his old friend.

"On the boys shoulder, just look." he said so softly that none but the werewolf heard him. Moony shot out a hand and grabbed the picture from the air while everyone watched on curiously, wondering what was happening. Sirius watched as the glowing golden eyes looked over the photo and watched as they widened in horror.

"No, please Merlin no." Sirius just nodded as the eyes rose to meet his, shock evident on the face. With a simple nod yes he whispered to words to whisk him and his charge away to safety.

"Marauders Lair" His last sight was of the aurors leaping forward in shock, too late to stop him from stealing away their savior.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, I own nothing.

Ladythik

Chapter Two

Hadrian woke and stretched slowly, enjoying the comfort of his soft bed.

He had lived with luxury for just over four years now, but he still relished it. Sirius, his godfather, laughed at his joy in what the older man called simple pleasures, blaming it on his upbringing. Sirius had saved him when he was twelve, taking him away from everything and protecting him. As he climbed out of the huge bed he thought back over the first few weeks with his godfather.

He had woken in an unfamiliar place with the man the news had called a dangerous criminal. He had tried to escape immediately and had almost succeeded, but for the wards. After that Sirius had placed something called inhibiting bracelets on him, preventing him from accessing his magic. He had been terrified and angry, lashing out every chance he got, refusing to listen when the man tried to calm him.

For days he had fought the kindness and comfort. Refusing to even eat until he had grown to weak to fight. Sirius had moved quickly once he finally collapsed, nursing him back to health and forcing him to listen. He had been told about the betrayal that cost him his parents and about the real traitor. He had been told about Azkaban and Sirius' escape. Two weeks after he had woken for the first time a paper had arrived telling of Sirius' innocence and of the capture of Peter Pettigrew. It had several articles about how Sirius had been cleared of all charges and how Pettigrew had admitted under veritaserum that Dumbledore had known all along that Sirius was innocent.

That article had broken Hadrian. He had finally given in too his godfather and accepted that the man was acting in his best interest. The next couple of weeks were spent healing both of them which still caused Hadrian to wince when he thought of it. Sirius had use a very old and horribly painful dark spell to heal every scar on his body and all of the damage to it as well. He was unable to fix Hadrian's lack of height from malnutrition but everything else was strengthened and improved, including his eyesight.

He had been forced to relearn how to walk, talk, eat, think, speak and even sit so that he would be able to navigate the treacherous society he was born into. He had been taught to speak in code and riddles, and how to break others codes and riddles. He had been taught art and music, several languages and cultural mannerisms, but most of all he had been taught magic.

Sirius had tested him on everything, including several things that he hadn't learned yet and had been furious with his lack of knowledge. He had been forced to learn everything from the basics back up and beyond. He hadn't been permitted to return to Hogwarts as Sirius feared he would be taken so the man had taught him everything and at the end of what would have been his third year, Moony had arrived and begun helping.

He had learned every subject taught at Hogwarts and then some and was also taught several things from upper level muggle world as well. At the end of what would have been his fourth year he had privately taken and passed all of his OWLs with outstandings. Something he would not have been able to do had he been left at Hogwarts. A few days later the results had somehow been leaked to the press and there had been several articles about his "kidnapping" reprinted along with an interview given by his examiner. The wizard had spoken of how he had been portkeyed to an unknown location and had seen the-boy-who-lived.

"_I waited for the student, not knowing exactly who it would be and there he was. He had changed a bit from his last picture o' course, cause he got older. He was perfectly mannered and even though he had been kidnapped, he was happy."_

"_He took every OWL offered and passed them all with outstandings .I offered several times to try and help him escape and he just smiled and turned me down. Said he was happy where he was."_

There had been several articles through the last few years about his "kidnapping". He and his godfathers just laughed at them all. Sirius had a scrapbook for his favorites, including the one of Dumbledore pleading for the safe return of a boy he saw as a "grandson". There had been rumors that Sirius had been training him to be a death eater until Perter had been caught and then it turned to Sirius being delusional, thinking the dark lord was still about and was hiding him away to protect him.

Some of Hadrians favorite memories were of letters Sirius had sent in of his opinions about the articles. Sirius had used his parents will to prove that he hadn't kidnapped Hadrian, just taken custody of him like he should have had all along. Speculation was always ripe on what exactly would happen if they every did manage to find him, but as Sirius was innocent and had been cleared of all charges, no one knew exactly what they could do.

What none of the world knew was that Sirius had blood adopted him, making him a Black so only another Black would be able to legally take him in. It was their trump card just in case. Hadrian quickly finished his morning ablutions and dressed to head to breakfast. He loved having specially tailored clothing, made just for him. Sirius spared no expense on him and so all of his clothing was made from the best materials and he loved them.

Like any proper Lord he wore robes every day but also, like any proper dark wizard, they were made for dueling. He wore tight fitting leather breeches and tight fitting shirts, covered by fitted robes with slits up his legs for ease of movement. He pulled up his long hair on top of his head and slipped on his boots and left his room.

As always Sirius and Remus were eating breakfast when he arrived, but unlike most days they were both in a serious discussion while looking over several letters and note form their contacts and friends. They both looked very serious and their voices were hushed as they showed each other different notes. This behavior had become increasingly more common over the past few months as there had been whispers moving through the dark families and several of their friends about Voldermort. There whispers had started a coupld of months ago when Mad-Eye Moody's body had shown up on the gates of Hogwarts, severely damaged and with signs of having been used in some sort of dark ritual. The Dark Mark had been burned into several places on his body leading credence to the theory.

Hadrian wondered what the latest news was, but Sirius would tell him when he was ready so he sat and readied a plate for himself while he waited. While he was eating a black hawk flew into the room with a black envelope in its talons. The magnificent bird landed gracefully in front of Sirius and he looked at it warily before slowly taking the envelope from the bird. Hadrian watched as his godfathers eyes hardened when he read what ever was written on the note before the man showed the missive to Remus, causing the werewolfs eyes to flash golden momentarily. The two men flashed him a glance before excusing themselves from the table. Sirius paused long enough to order him not to leave the wards, which was rare before the two left the room.

It was rare that Sirius gave Hadrian orders, but when he did Hadrian listened. He had learned early on that when the lord of the house gives an order, it was to be followed or the punishment was swift and highly unpleasant. The one and only time he had crossed his godfather after the man had used his head of house tone had led to Hadrian to a time that he still had nightmares about.

Sirius had ordered him not to enter a specific room and Hadrian had disobeyed. The room had a boggart in it and Hadrian had wanted to see one, having read about them. He had ended up locked in the room with a dementor boggart and been forced to hear his parents murder in its entirety several times before one of the house elfs had notified Sirius and the man had come to his rescue. Sirius had been furious with him and once he had ascertained that Hadrian had not been hurt had cast a vicious curse on him that replicated the effects of pneumonia. He had spent a week with in a fever induced delirium as his body suffered under the spell. He had been unable to catch his breath and his entire body had been in pain as the sickness ravaged him.

Once the week was up and Sirius had released the spell Hadrian had never dared to cross the man again. Sirius had also sat him down and informed him of exactly why he was never to cross his head of house and had also informed him of all of the control a head of house had over any under their care. Sirius could order him to learn certain things, act certain ways, and even choose who he would marry. Indeed, he was not allowed to even date without Sirius' permission. Sirius had informed him that he had no plans to force Hadrian into an arranged marriage, but if he thought it would be best for him he would in a heart beat.

Usually Hadrian had free reign over what he did with his days outside of his training. Since he had been blood adopted his looks had changed enough that he wasn't instantly recognizable and so was allowed to leave and shop or visit friends. He had worn a glamour to his OWL testing so that he looked more like his old self but he had changed. For one thing his glasses weren't needed anymore leaving his eyes free. His Potter hair that had refused to grow before was still wild but with the Black blood in him now it grew at a rapid pace leaving his previously short locks now a mass of shinny, healthy curls that fell to his mid-back. His face had changed from round to more heart shaped and aristocratic, with perfectly arched brows and lips that looked like they had been taken from a beautiful procilian doll they were so perfect. He was called beautiful by those who knew him and Sirius had received several offers for his hand, but had refused them all.

For Sirius to order him not to leave the wards, things must be very serious. He finished his breakfast quickly and decided that since he would be staying in today he would go for a ride on his 'abraxan', Thunder.

Thunder had been a gift to make up for him not being allowed to return to Hogwarts after Sirius had taken him before his third year. He had been depressed and lonely and so Sirius had contacted an old friend of his who had invited them to come pick one out. Hadrian had seen the abraxan colt and instantly knew the thing was meant to belong with him. The colt had been deemed a misfire, to wild to sell or breed and the man had tried everything to talk him out of wanting that one. None of the mans stable hands had been able to break the colt and one man had even been killed in the attempt.

The man had quickly pulled Sirius away to look at some of the other colts instead but Hadrian had snuck away from them and back to the wild colt who was larger than any horse he had ever seen. The clot was the blackish grey color of a storm cloud and had ice blue eyes. Hadrian had made sure no one was watching and had slipped into the stall.

Almost instantly, the abraxan and lowered its front legs, making it low enough for him to climb onto its wide back, just behind its wing joints. The animal that the man and his handlers were terrified of had bonded with him almost instantly and Hadrian had used a bit of magic opening the stall and they were off. The horse had flapped its great wings, sounding like thunder, and to the amazement of the entire farm had flown into the air and across the land faster that he could even go on his broom.

Once they had landed Sirius had ripped him from the horses back and spanked him right there in front of the owner and all of his workers before buying the abraxan for him. He had named him Thunder for the sound his wings had made that first ride and the two had been together since. Thunder was his best friend and constant companion and no other person could even step foot into the stallions stall with out being attacked.

Hadrian slipped off his robe as he reached the stables and he went about his chores for the morning. He fed the three abraxans, his, Sirius', and Remus's and cleaned out their stalls before pulling out the tack for Thunder. He never used a saddle as the stallion hated them so all he needed was the bit and reigns. He had to use a step ladder to reach the stallions head as his shoulders stood at six feet and his head, when he stood straight, was just short of eight feet, but with the ladder Hadrian was able to tack him up.

Hadrian used the fence post to climb up high enough to be able to mount the horse but once he had his thighs locked right behind the wing joints Thunder took off at a gallop before lifting them both up in the air with just a few powerful beats of his wings.

Hadrian whooped out his joy as they moved through the air seamlessly. He grinned as they flew around the huge property. He loved flying along the cliffs and out over the sea. They flew for hours together, Thunder doing dives and rolls at Hadrian's urging. The exhilaration of the speed and height never wavered.

All to soon he felt his heir ring warm as Sirius sent a summons for him to return to the manor. He turned Thunder back towards home and within minutes they landed. He gave the great beast a quick rub down to clean him of sweat before releasing him out to pasture and hurrying to Sirius' study.

He used a quick freshening spell on himself and made sure he was presentable before knocking on his godfathers door. At the uncharacteristically sharp 'Enter' he opened the door and glided in. He was momentarily thrown off balance by the sight of four people instead of the expected two but thanks to his training his steps remained smooth and his face showed no sign of shock. Indeed once he registered that the faces belonged to Victor and his father Lord Damyan Krum, he had to work to hide his pleasure from them.

Victor and his father were part of the small group of people who knew where they were and anything about them at all really. Damyan Krum was an old friend and Sirius' solicitor before his fathers death, and had been the first person other than Moony that Sirius had contacted once he had taken Hadrian. He was the one who had been in charge of the Black holdings once Sirius was imprisoned and had tried several times through the years to get the man a trial.

Since Sirius had been freed he had also switched care of the Potter holdings and buisness's to Damyan's law firm, making sure Dumbledore was no longer allowed any access to the Potter monies, properties, or titles. Sirius had gone through Damyan to have himself cleared once Pettigrew had been tried.

Once Damyan had handled that he had also had several other things that needed Sirius' attention and so the man and his family had been invited to the manor by private portkey. Hadrian and Victor had hit it off even though Victor was four years his elder. He had helped Hadrian learn several dueling spells and some of the easier dark magic that Sirius had taught him. He had also helped Hadrian learn Bulgarian and taught him several neat tips and tricks for when he flew on his broom.

He was like an older brother and several times Hadrian had gone out with the older boy to cause trouble by pranks or just joking around in Bulgaria's magical district. Victor had also been the one to find out about how Ron Weasley had been paid to be his friend by Dumbledore, when he had gone to Hogwarts to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. He counted Victor as his closest friend and an older brother of sorts.

He walked gracefully across the large room and around the desk to stand next to Sirius who had motioned for him. He sat on the arm of his godfathers chair and took note of the stress and fire in Victor's eyes, waiting for someone to speak.

"Hadrian, I am certain you have wondered about my secrecy and temper these past few days. I had hoped to keep what is happening in the world from your notice, but I am afraid that with the new developments that have come about I will not be able to protect you from what is to come." Sirius looked at him to insure he understood that what he was hearing was important, he nodded for the man to continue.

"It seems Hadrian, that the whispers of the return of the Dark Lord are indeed true."

He wasn't certain how to feel about this. He knew the man had been there to try and talk his parents into joining them the night his parents had been killed but he knew, from his time with the dementor boggart, that the man hadn't killed his parents, but had tried to help save them.

Hadrian knew Sirius wouldn't side against Voldermort if the man was back and as he was under his godfathers rule, he wouldn't side against the man either. Not that he would anyways, what with being a dark wizard, but oh well. He did however wonder just why this news was causing so much stress so he waited for someone else to speak. It was Victor who went next.

"Several people in our circle have received invitations to Russia this summer. The Dark Lord is moving swiftly and silently, calling the best of the best, the youngest and brightest to him. The dark families are all going to be there and our families invitation came with an second invitation for us to pass on to your godfather in it."

"Hadrian, you know that Moony and I want to join, but the invitation also demanded your presence. As you will be their under my protection as my heir and ward he wouldn't dare attack you but he may try to get you to join him." his godfather held him close as he realized what they were saying.

Voldermort might want him to fight for him. Due to his treatment from the Dursleys, Hadrian had developed a rare personality once Sirius removed him from the violent atmosphere. Hadrian was a magical powerhouse and when he wanted to be, was lethal, the problem was that he was unable to protect himself against violence unless it was in protection of someone else due to his submissive personality. Sirius had encouraged his submissiveness once he had him after a few tests. He had contacted a mind healer who had decided that it was better to simply train Hadrian to be submissive than to attempt to break twelve years of conditioning because attempting to change his natural instincts now after so long had the chance of fracturing his mind.

Voldermort wanting him to swear not to cross him or to simply support him would be no problem, but if the man actually tried making him a death eater, making him fight and go on raids and things Hadrian would likely end up dead due to his instinct to shut down and submit in the face of violence. This could possibly go very badly depending on what the Dark Lord decided. He closed his yes and breathed deeply as he processed this information.

"Do we know why he want's me there for certain?" he asked softly.

"Not for certain cub. He did send an oath imprinted with his magical signature that you would be safe unless you attacked first but that was all." Remus answered, his eyes golden as his wolf rose to the surface due to his strong emotions.

"I assume you have decided on a course of action?" he questioned the group, his voice quiet as he allowed the last of his mask to fall away in his fear, leaning into his godfather and attempting to hide himself in the mans robes.

"Yes, we leave for Russia on the morrow. Damyan and Victor will be headed there this evening and will be taking a letter to the Dark Lord for me. Hopefully he will agree to meet with me before meeting you and I will be able to explain everything at that time. I need you to go see to packing our bags for the trip cub. Make certain we all have plenty of formal wear along with anything we might need."

Hadrian nodded. This he could do. Running the house had been part of his studies even though he had resented it. Sirius had explained that it was necessary he learn how to run a household as his future husband would demand it. He had been resentful when he had first learned about the submissive twist his magic had taken. He had argued with the healer and Sirius that he was a fighter and he could ignore it, he could fight it.

Sirius and the healer had talked privately and then his godfather had agreed to let him try. It had been a test and when two weeks had gone by with him not being able to fight against random attacks from Sirius or the healer who had stayed to observe as well as him always attempting to insure that they had fresh tea or were comfortable Sirius and the healer had quietly put a stop to it. Sirius had begun treating him almost like a girl and he hadn't noticed it at first, happy to fetch the man he saw as an honorary father a drink or to decide the menu for the week. He loved the random gifts and the praise for how he made sure the house elfs completed their job.

It had taken a couple of months to realize what they had done and he had been so furious he had spent two days in the barn with Thunder, refusing food and to even speak with his godfather. Sirius had eventually informed him of the healers diagnosis and how if he tried to fight it it could break his mind and he had given in. When the blood adoption just made him prettier he simply took it in stride as par for the course.

So he had learned how to best run a manor, how to decide meal and plan events. He had learned how to care for his home and his godfathers and his future husband as well as learning how to move and speak gracefully and how to spend that innate wildness in his soul from his male side in riding Thunder and in cooking or spell casting instead of being brash and loud, he was seen as demure and no one ever suspected him of the pranks and humiliation they suffered when they crossed those he cared about.

He thought over things as he packed his godfathers trunks for the trip. He had no idea how long they would be in Russia so he made sure to pack a variate of clothing for everything from a fox hunt to a formal ball. He made sure they each had all of their personal care items and a stash of emergency supplies and potions just in case in a special case that he had though up the year before.

Once he was certain they would want for nothing while they were their he headed to his rooms to pack his trunk as well calling for Dutchess as he walked.

"Master Hadrian called for his Dutchess?" the small elf squeaked excitedly as she popped up next to him. He couldn't help but grin at her, she was just so cute in her little dress.

"Yes Dutch, I need you to contact the house elfs at the Black estate in Moscow for me. We will be traveling there on the morrow and I want to insure it is ready for us to inhabit. We will likely remain there for at least the rest of the holiday so I want the entire home scrubbed from floor to ceiling. I give permission for the elfs from all the other properties to help with readying it, since this is happening at such short notice. Also I want you to accompany us for the duration of our stay there as you are familiar with how I want the house run. Do you understand?" he verified.

"Yessy master Hadrian. Dutchess go now to make sure estate is ready sir. Is master needing anything else before his Dutchess go?"

Hadrian thought quickly as they arrived in his rooms. "Yes, I want a light lunch for five to be delivered to Master Black's study in twenty minutes. Thank you Dutch." he said as he slipped into his room. It didn't take him long to pack his own trunk as he knew where everything was in his own rooms and soon he was back down and enjoying lunch with his family and friends.

He spent the rest of the afternoon making sure everything would be ready for when they arrived and getting Thunder ready for transport. His beautiful stallion knew something was coming and was restless but he was able to calm him. That night he crawled into bed tiredly and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow. I have had so many people add this story to their alerts and favorite story list that I can hardly believe it. Thank you all for the response you have shown, it really makes me want to update faster. I also want to give special thanks to the two who have reviewed so far.

As always, I own nothing. Ladythik.

Chapter Three

Hadrian landed smoothly with his godfathers as the portkey deposited them outside of the gates to the Black estate in Moscow. He had been woken early that morning with a promise of something shiny if he hurried to dress so they could be off. He had been showered and dressed within half an hour and after breaking their fast quickly with some fruit and honey bread they had shrunk their belongings and been on their way.

Hadrian watched dispassionately as his godfather opened the wards to allow them entrance to the estate. The Moscow home was much different from the sprawling Italian villa that they called home. The estate was smaller but still grand with the entire five miles of it surrounded by a huge stone wall to keep out wild animals and any attackers. The home itself was different as well, it was still grand but instead of a sprawling architecture it looked almost like a small castle in a deep grey stone with high arched windows.

The grounds were covered in a low hedge maze and gardens in front with stables back deep on the property. They were at this home at least once a year and even though it was grand it was also a bit dark for Hadrian's taste. The castle was made of dark stone and had an oppressive air to it that gave him the chills. When they were there he kept the fires constantly burning no matter the time of year just to give the home a slight feeling of warmth. He was glad as they entered the huge front doors, that the home had been scrubbed spotless and even the intricately carved and decorated ceilings shone in the morning light.

While Sirius and Remus headed off to the Lord's study to deal with business and send a missive letting the Krum's know they had arrived, he busied himself with unpacking them and insuring that Thunder had arrived and been settled safely. While he was finishing up tending to his stallion who was distressed from the trip, Sirius came to him.

"Hadrian" his godfather called from the doors to the stables.

"I am here Siri, what do you need?" he questioned as he groomed Thunder.

"I need you to shower and get ready for a late lunch with the Malfoy family. I will be meeting with the dark lord after lunch and I am bringing you with us." His godfather stated as he drew near to the stall.

Hadrian could hear the displeasure in the older mans tone and decided it would be safest to act quickly. Whispering a soft apology to Thunder he put away the curry brush and followed his godfather back to the manor.

"What do I need to wear Sirius?" his voice was soft but the man heard.

"Something nice but it needn't be formal. However you need to bring a formal outfit for this evening in case we are unable to return to the manor before the nights ball."

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at that. He loved balls, and the news that they would be attending one that evening was enough to lift his spirits. He noticed the corners of his godfathers mouth twitch as he tried to suppress a grin at Hadrian's reaction. The man knew of his fondness for extravagant events, indeed he had encouraged it the same way he did everything else in Hadrian's life, with gifts and praise.

"What type of ball Sirius?" he was practically vibrating with excitement as his godfather lips twitched again.

"Why your favorite type Hadrian, a masquerade. Victor brought you a gift to wear for it this evening, it is in your chambers."

The words were barely out of the mans mouth when Hadrian took off running for the manor and his chambers. He climbed the stairs easily and flew down the halls as fast as he could to reach his room. As Sirius had said their was a package on his bed that he swiftly worked to unwrap. As the twine opened allowing the brown paper to fall apart he swiftly began looking through the outfit.

The first thing he noticed would likely get him swats later for daring to wear it out of the house but he couldn't help but squeal at the luxurious soft black dragon hide trousers. The scales had an almost iridescent sheen to them which would make the black scales reflect deep indigo blue and emerald green under the right lights. They were spelled to fit him exactly so when he tried them on the dragon hide molded to his frame, fitting almost indecently they were so tight. Sirius was going to flip but Hadrian loved them instantly, they insured every eye in the hall would be on him and he had come to love the attention.

The top was made of black spider silk and was just as tight fitting as the dragon hide trousers and when he lifted his arms a small strip of his lightly muscled abdomen was visible, giving a sensuous and teasing quality to the outfit. Surprisingly, there was no cloak or robe with the outfit, but he didn't mind. The last item in the package had been wrapped separately and he opened it gingerly. He couldn't hold back his gasp of pleasure at what he found inside.

The mask was made of platinum and emeralds, it was shaped to cover from just under his hair line down to just below his lower lash line. The emeralds were set in swirls from the corners of his eyes and there were several carrats of the precious jewel on the mask. Even though he would use a mild sticking charm to keep the mask on it was obviously muggle made as it had rich, black silk ribbons to tie behind his head to hold the mask in place.

It was a work of art and he was intensely happy and grateful to his old friend for the gift, it had to have been expensive. He called for Dutchess to have the garments laundered quickly and packed for him to take with him when they left while he climbed in the shower to get ready to go.

Once out he used a spell Sirius had taught him to turn his mass of riotous curls into slick spirals that fell softly around his face, accentuating his pretty features. He kept his face clean of any products but grabbed his kohl liner and eye shadow and placed both in his bag. Doing his eyes up under his mask later would help to make them pop out and draw attention.

He dressed quickly in a pair of pressed dove grey trousers and an emerald silk button down shirt, finishing off the simple but elegant outfit with a set of polished black ankle boots. Once his outfit for the ball was back from Dutchess he packed it along with a pair of heeled knee high boots and after re-wrapping the mask he placed it in his bag as well, ready to leave. Sirius was almost ready but had Hadrian braid his hair back for him and Remus was dressed and ready as well, though both of them were in full robes instead of his more casual look. They had bags packed with a change of clothes as well.

Once they were all three ready they flooed over to the Krums and from there they all headed to the Malfoy estate in Russia, taking a carriage instead of a more popular form of wizard travel. It took almost a half an hour in the horse pulled carriage duiring which time he professed his thanks repeatedly for the gift from Victor and then they chatted about the new potions monthly that had come out a few days before.

When they arrived at the manor Lord Malfoy, himself, greeted them and led them to the conservatory where the meal was to be served. Hadrian had noticed the way the mans eyes had lingered on him for a moment as well as the flicker of lust in their depths and had to hold back his humor when Victor noticed it as well as the older man stepped in between them and blocked him from the others view causing Remus to glare slightly at the Malfoy Lord.

Hadrian smirked as he followed Victor into the large glass room and over to the large round table waiting for them. Lady Narcissa was waiting for them and when she saw Sirius her cheeks pinked and her eyes lowered in shame. Hadrian barely remembered something from when he had just been with his godfather a short time about Narcissa having been remiss in her duties as a Black and Sirius had been forced to use Damyan to contact Lucius Malfoy to punish her for it. He didn't remember the specifics but he knew that Lord Malfoy had sent proof of her punishment to Sirius as a pensive memory and Sirius had commented that she had needed a healer to recover from her husbands displeasure at the shame she had brought to the Malfoy family name.

He ignored the woman and gazed at the face of the last person in the room, his old school rival Draco Malfoy. He had to admit Draco had grown up handsomely. The pointy faced and pompous young boy had grown to just over six feet and his shoulders had widened deliciously, he was dressed to accentuate his muscular frame and even his slacks hugged his muscular frame. He had grown his slicked back hair out to his shoulders and it hung free and glossy giving him a commanding and confident air. His bluish-grey eyes that used to be the only fault to his mask had hardened and aged, sparking with power.

He was standing with a casual sort of grace that was deceptive, and if Hadrian wasn't so well trained and in tune with magic around him he would have believed it, but he could sense Draco's magic, coiled under his skin like a cobra ready to strike at the swiftest provocation. Those silver grey eyes were almost carressing him and he was forced to suppress the shivers as his hormones reacted to having such a strong and deliciously dark wizard observing him. He knew that while the young Malfoy might be a good bed partner he would never be any more than that. Indeed if he knew how closely they were related he would not be looking at him like that at all.

He did his best to ignore the caressing gaze as they sat and began serving themselves from the dishes at the table. Hadrian quickly insured his godfathers and the Krum men had their drinks and were eating before he bothered to serve himself, he noticed that neither Lucius nor Draco missed this fact. As he ate quietly, listening to the flow of the conversation around him, he registered a wave of the purist, darkest power he had ever felt, tinged with ecstatic joy, sweeping over the room.

Where as the others only had slight shivers, stronger for those more in tune with their dark magic, Hadrian went completely boneless, pleasure racking his body as the dark aura surrounded him and called to his magic, almost carressing him. Within seconds he had climaxed from the feeling alone causing a deep blush to cover his face when he realized what had happened after the power had retreated. Sirius chuckled as he shot a cleaning and freshening charm at him.

"Sirius, what in the name of merlin was that?" he questioned, once the shock had worn off. He noticed that the others at the table were looking at him with barely disguised amusement.

"I could be wrong of course, but I would imagine that was the Dark Lord. What caused him to release his magic like that I have no idea, but your reaction to it was because of the strong connection you hold with your own magic. I would imagine the results would happen to anyone who was as closely connected to their magic as you, but as I have never met or even heard of anyone as connected to magic as you besides the Dark Lord himself, then I have no proof." the older man mused.

Hadrian stayed flush through the rest of the meal and every few minutes a random burst of power would caress him, and he knew that the Dark Lord was doing it on purpose as no one else felt it. After the late meal Hadrian was left with Narcissa while the two Malfoy men and the others went to meet with the Dark Lord in private.

He spent the afternoon helping Lady Malfoy with the last minute preparations for the ball and wondering how Sirius' meeting with the Dark Lord was going. Only once had magic swept through the manor with an angry feel to it and Narcissa had been forced to physically restrain him from attempting to get into Lucius' study to protect his family.

At around five in the evening everyone but Lucius, Sirius and the Dark Lord rejoined them and Hadrian could read the tension on Remus and the Krums faces as he was led to a guest room to get ready for the evening. As expected, Remus tried to forbid him from wearing his outfit but Victor was able to distract the man while Hadrian slipped away. He wandered around until he crossed paths with Draco. The taller boy was dressed in silver with a simple black mask that covered the right side of his face on. His platinum hair had been pulled back in a black ribbon at the base of his neck and he looked rather handsome.

"So Potter, you have certainly changed. How did you go dark?" the older boys voice questioned him.

"Well I was kidnapped by my godfather who is a Black, how do you think I went dark Draco?" his sarcasm slipped out.

"Yes that would explain it. So tell me Hadrian, what have you been up to the past few years, I must admit mocking the other Gryffindors lost its appeal when none of them fought back as well as you did."

"You still holding those horrible school boy rivalries Draco? How pathetic. For your information I spent the last several years learning everything that I should have been raised learning. I have also simply enjoyed myself and my youth without the outside pressure from the world around me. How has Hogwarts been the last few years without me.?"

"Well when you disappeared the Gryffindors wallowed in misery for several months. When Dumbledore was charged and Sirius declared innocent and free they perked up thinking it meant you would come back. By yule they were depressed again and Weasel and Granger had split due to some huge fight. In forth year all of the Drumstrang students and most of the Beauxbatons girls targeted Weasel viciously with pranks and hexes after he openly admitted that he had been ordered to befriend you. My favorite memory of that whole time was Granger hexing him so badly he had to be taken to St Mungoes. It took the healers several hours and days of rehabilitation to set him to rights. That actually caught the eyes of Blasie as the witch had used a couple of dark spells. They have been together since and I believe he plans to bond with her as long as she takes tonight well." The blond informed him as they walked.

Hadrian could hear voices as the first of the guests arrived. "What do you mean as long as she takes tonight well. Surely you don't mean he is bringing Hermione to a death eater ball?" Hadrian asked shocked. If Blaise was bringing Hermione then he could see her for the first time in years. He had missed his smart friend.

"Yes, your little Granger has become quite the dark witch. The Dark Lord has ordered Blaise to bring her to the ball tonight and if she responds favorably he plans to offer her a place with the Death Eaters once she comes of age." the blond smirked.

Hadrian was almost bouncing with joy as he followed the taller blond wizard through the house. He could hear that the orchestra for the ball had started playing and most of the guests had arrived by the time the were on the other side of the ballroom doors. With one last smirk at Draco he placed his mask on and slipped through the doors in search of his godfather. It didn't take him long to locate the magical signature of his godfather, he found the man standing in a tight group with several powerful and influential wizards discussing something that sounded important. He could not find the signature of the dark lord in the group so he was confident in his approach.

Sirius must have felt his magic searching for him as just as he was about to tap the man on the shoulder an arm reached around and drew him into the mans side without his godfathers eyes even looking at him once. It wasn't until the eyes of several of his godfathers companions were leering at him in lustful hunger that the man himself payed him any attention. He could see the flashing of the blue eyes under the mans mask and knew he would be in for it later but for now he was quite proud of himself.

The men had been discussing the Dark Lords plan on a raid on the ministry of England. It was interesting but not enough to hold his attention so he slipped away and headed off to find Victor. The older Bulgarian Seeker was chatting away with several of their mutual friends by the dance floor and welcomed him easily into the group. Victor was tense though and kept scanning the crowd before finally pulling him out to the dance floor for a waltz.

"Victor, why are you so upset." he whispered, making sure no one could listen into their conversation.

The Bulgarians dark eyes flashed as he debated whether to answer the question.

"I do not like what the Dark Lord has asked for as a show of loyalty from your guardians Hadrian. It is out of my hands though as Sirius did agree after his blowup. He decided it would be the best for you, safest." the older man answered.

'Well what did he ask for, surely it can't have been to bad or Sirius would have just taken us back home behind our wards." Hadrian questioned. This wasn't making sense.

"It is not for me to tell you, do not ask it of me Hadrian. Sirius will tell you before the night is over as he and Remus will be taking their mark with most of us tonight."

As hard as he tried Hadrian couldn't get his oldest friend to tell him anything more on the subject and soon it was too late as the same flare of dark magic curled lazily through the air, announcing the arrival of the Dark Lord.

Hadrian felt his breath catch as he caught sight of the man who had made his way to a high throne like chair at the head of the room. He didn't know what he had been expecting but it deffinatly wasn't what he saw before him.

The Dark Lord didn't look a day over twenty-five. His ebony hair fell in soft waves to frame the most handsome face Hadrian had ever seen. He was tall, at least six foot two, with shoulders almost twice the width of his own and a trim waist accented by his costume for the ball. He was wearing fitted black slacks with a red fitted t-shirt showing off sun kissed golden skin and muscled arms. His mask was similar to Draco's but was covered in diamonds and rubies. He walked like a predator, moving powerfully and purposefully, his walk alone making Hadrian's mouth go dry with want.

Every eye in the room was on him but he ignored them all as he glanced over the crowd. Hadrian ducked behind Victor, hiding from the predatory gaze. He didn't know why but he felt it in his soul that those eyes, those brilliant crimson eyes, had been searching for him. It was irrational and conceited to think that someone as powerful as the Dark Lord would even deign to acknowledge him, but really, with all of the trouble he had caused the man maybe it wasn't such an off base thought.

It only took a few moments before Death Eaters began approaching their master and his attention was drawn away from the man as he searched quickly through the crowd for his Godfather and Moony. The two were standing with Lord Krum and he quickly drug Victor over to them while hiding his feelings from the crowd around him. When they reached the group Moony grabbed him close and held him tightly as though attempting to stop him from escaping. He just ignored the bruising grip and spoke calmly, hiding his pain from the others.

"So, honestly, I never expected the Dark Lord to be hot. Isn't he somewhere in his seventies." he questioned. Sirius snorted quietly before turning serious again.

"Do not mock him Hadrian, it is bad for your health. Now I have heard from Lord Malfoy that young Miss Granger is here this evening as the Zabini heirs date. The last I saw of either of them they were off with the other young people your age. Go find them and make friends. I will come find you before the marking ceremony as I need to speak with you privately before hand. You only have about two hours so hurry." his godfather sent him away.

He grinned at the reminder of Hermione being there and hurried through the crowd to find her. Twice he was stopped to dance with older men who were friends of his godfathers, both had asked for his hand and been rejected at least once. Just as Lord Sable tried to convince him to sneak away into one of the guest bedrooms for some private time his savior arrived.

"Honestly Lord Sable, I must decline. My Lord Black would challenge you to a duel to the death and once you were dead he would lock me away." he tried to break the stronger mans grip on his thin wrist.

"Now Hadrian, he doen't have to know. Just come with me." the mans voice had changed from cajoling to tinged with threat and Hadrian feared making a scene when he heard Draco's aristocratic drawl from behind him.

"I do Believe Monsieur, that Hadrian declined your advances. I suggest, that unless you want to make an enemy of not only the Blacks but also the Malfoy's that you release him. Now."

Hadrian almost cried out in relief when he was released and he allowed the blond to pull him back and into his larger frame. Once Sable was drawn away Draco spoke again. "Come, Hermione sent me to fetch you on threat of being skinned alive if I failed to bring you too her."

Hadrian grinned and allowed himself to be led of to the other side of the room from the Dark Lord. There was a seating area with several people from the upper echelons of wizarding society, all around his age. There sitting on the lap of Blaise Zabini was a beautiful chocolate brown haired witch in a navy blue corset dress with a navy and silver colored mask that had feathers on the edges. If he hadn't been able to see the cinnamon color of her eyes he wouldn't have known who she was. But he could see her eyes and in a fit of childish exuberance he squealed her name and threw himself into her arms.

"Mione."

"Hadrian?" she questioned softly as she wrapped her arms around him gently and then tighter as her mind caught up with her. "Oh merlin, Hadrian, I have missed you."

Once they were done greeting each other they sat back down in the group and she told him everything that had happened from third year on and he told her about living with his godfathers and what all he had been up to. He had laughed himself silly when she told about hexing Ron.

"It's not funny Hadrian, Professor Dumbledore threatened to have me expelled. He knew I had used the dark arts and the only thing that saved me was that I worked up fake tears and said I was just so worried about you and that I had looked up those curses so that I could fight against the dark. That and the insinuation that I was on my cycle and he ushered me out of his office faster than you can imagine."

"Honestly Mione, the idea that a wizard as old as he is fell for you insinuating that it was due to your hormones is the funniest thing I have ever heard. I am just amazed that you knew dark magic to begin with." he arched an eyebrow in question.

Hermione blushed for a moment before speaking. "Well, if they didn't want people to learn it they shouldn't put it in books. Honestly its fascinating theory, the power difference behind emotionally charged spells compared to regular set light powered spells is amazingly disproportional."

She was about to continue on her rant when Sirius found him.

"Hey cub, I need to speak with you. In private. You can catch up with your friends later." the man commanded. His tone was serious so Hadrian kissed Hermione's cheek and promised to catch up with her later and then stood to follow his godfather away from the group.

Sirius led him to a warded room off the side from the ball room where Moony, the Krum's, Lord Malfoy and a few other very powerful death eaters were waiting. Something told him that he wasn't going to like what was coming next and that was only proven true when while he was distracted looking around he felt two cuffs be snapped close around his wrists.

He looked down in horror to find suppression cuffs on his wrists and he knew his eyes showed his betrayal as he looked up into the eyes of his godfather. Sirius had a sad but determined look on his face as he reached for Hadrian. Hadrian reacted quickly, relying on his training and ducked away from his godfather. He vaulted over the back of a couch next to him and moved out of reach of any of the death eaters in the room, his mind whirling, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

He yanked helplessly at the cuffs on his wrist even though he knew they couldn't be removed without magic. As he backed away from Remus who had tried to come up behind him he drew his wand and tried in vain to push his power past the bracelets. Slowly but calmly the death eaters backed him into a corner and he could feel his terror rising as they drew closer. Soon enough he had been backed into the corner and Moony reached out and grabbed him close as he shrieked and fought against the werewolfs enhanced strength.

He knew he would have bruises from his struggles but he refused to stop fighting. He couldn't think of any good reason for them to have put suppression bracelets on him that didn't come down to betrayal. He could hear Sirius and Remus speaking to him trying to get him to calm down but he was to terrified and betrayed and he just continued to fight until finally, one of them hit him with a stupefy.

His last thought before the blackness dragged him under was that he would never forgive them.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait, my muse decided to give me another story as well. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

**Ladythik**

**Chapter four **

Hadrian woke slowly, his head was pounding and he felt strange, like something was missing. He could hear a low murmur of voices, like someone was in his room. He couldn't hear the conversation and for some reason his magic wouldn't scan them. He laid as still as he was able, faking sleep, hopefully they wouldn't realize he was awake before he had a chance to figure out what was wrong.

The last thing he could remember was dressing for the masquerade... no that wasn't right because he remembered dancing and seeing Mione. She had looked great and she had joined the dark side. He was forgetting something, something important.

He slowly opened his eyes just enough to see who was in the room with him and recognized the backs of his godfathers. For some reason the sight was not comforting, but that didn't make any sense, they were Sirius and Remus, they loved him and had saved him from his life. He could always trust them... right? Something felt wrong but his head hurt to bad to bother figuring it out. He decided he could think on it later and he tried calling out for Sirius. His voice rasped, like his throat was raw and he felt a flare of pain as he spoke.

Sirius and Remus both jumped in shock, turning to him quickly. Sirius rushed over to the bed and helped him sit up while holding up a goblet of chilled water. His arms felt heavy so he allowed his godfather to help him drink, still confused about what was going on. It wasn't till his hair fell in his eyes that he lifted his hand to push it back. When he saw the binds on his wrists the memories came back. He had gone into the room with Sirius and Remus and his godfather, the man who had sworn to protect him and never bind him again had placed the cuffs on. He remembered the feeling of betrayal and felt its sharp pain even now.

He pushed as hard as he could against his godfathers who were trying to restrain him. He finally broke free and backed himself away from them, making it to the door and running out into the hall. This wasn't their estate so they must still be at the Malfoy's. He didn't care, if he could get to a floo he could get away. He heard them yelling for him to stop and heard the pounding of feet behind him, pushing him to go faster.

He saw a flash of dark hair just in time to dodge out of the way, not even registering who it was. He turned a sharp corner and saw the doors to the library that he had been shown yesterday. If he could get to the library he could get to the floo, Lady Malfoy had said it was active. He felt magic rushing up behind him and ducked just in time to miss being petrified. He heard someone yell out that he was heading to the floo but if he could get there before they managed to unhook the floo from the network he could get away.

Without slowing he barreled into the huge doors to the library, pushing them open with all of his strength. He would give anything to be able to access his magic, but he could find a way to do so once he got away. He rushed through the huge room and in between the massive book cases as he hurried to the back of the room where the fireplace was.

He dodged another spell by jumping and rolling before the fireplace finally came into sight. Luckily it was lit, he heard the yells for him to stop, but he ignored them and rushed across the seating area. Just as he was reaching for some floo powder a wave of fury tinged dark power swept over him, he became boneless and toppled to the floor unable to move as the power focused on him, pinning him as everyone came into view. He could barely focus enough to recognize the magic until suddenly there he was.

The Dark Lord Voldermort stalked out from in between two book cases, a look of fury on his harshly beautiful features. Hadrian watched as with a wave of his hand the man threw everyone away from him and stalked forward like some sort of predator. He had been wililng to support this man just last night but now, now this man was the reason his godfathers had betrayed him. He didn't think it was possibly to hate anyone more than he hated this man.

When the Dark Lord, no he wouldn't dignify him with that title, when Riddle got close enough he scooped Hadrians unresisting body up in his arms. Hadrian did his best to fight off the magic that held him limp, he tried to fight it off so he could react, do anything other than just lay there as he was manhandled by this man.

Riddle carried him through the estate and from the corner of his eyes he could see several signs of damage from his escape attempt. There were burn marks in the silk covered walls from where he had dodged spell fire and there were a few broken vases and other decorative ornaments that he had knocked over during his run. He vaguely realized they were being followed, but his mind was fuzzy due to the strength of the magic that held him in its grip. It wasn't even a spell, sadly enough. No it was just the mans magic, free and unrestrained. It certainly explained why the man was the Dark Lord, anyone with this amount of power at their disposal would be easily able to take over as the Dark Lord.

He registered being laid down on something firm and several voices, but like the night before he was too lost to focus on them. Finally, after what felt like forever, he felt the magic lift, drawing away from him but still there ready to act if necessary. When the magic was gone he could think clearly again, his mind quickly letting him know he was surrounded by armed wizards and the Dark Lord while he couldn't even access his own magic.

He had no idea how to get out of this one, he wasn't sure if he could. He was probably about to be murdered by the dark lord for stopping him from getting the stone in first year, or maybe for killing him and the Basilisk in second year. But no, he couldn't see the man just killing him, not after everything he had done. No he was probably looking at hours or days of torture. Well one thing was for certain, he didn't want to die, but he would rather die quickly than be tortured.

With that decision in mind he turned burning angry emerald eyes on the Dark Lord and spoke.

"I despise you, you are the most vile, despicable, disgusting excuse for a wizard there has ever been." Everyone in the room other than he and Voldermort drew in sharp breaths, obviously expecting him to be cursed. He was therefore a bit confused when the man just smirked.

"Well that is just too bad, considering that you are to be wedded to me in a fortnight." the silky dark voice washed over him causing shivers to climb down his spine before the words registered.

"Did you just say I would be married to you?" he choked out, realizing that he had grossly misunderstood what was happening.

Sirius spoke up. "Bambi, we tried telling you last night. That was why we put the bands on you, because we didn't know how you would react. When you realized the bands were there you had a panic attack before we could get you to listen. And then when you woke up you ran before we could stop you."

He was in shock, this wasn't what he had expected at all. When Sirius tried to sit by him he jack knifed off the couch and away from the man, still unable to see anything but his betrayal.

"That doesn't excuse you putting the bands on when you swore never to do it again. You could have just explained it calmly, but no, you betrayed my trust, betrayed me. I will not tolerate it Lord Black, I refuse to. You made your choice last night, now I am making mine. My father would have killed you for this." his voice was cold, detached. He knew he was being unnecessarily cruel but he couldn't bring himself to care. He saw the pain in his godfathers eyes, but right now he couldn't care less.

When Sirius closed out his emotions, his expressive eyes going curiously blank he knew he had just destroyed the man. Well, he brought it on himself, Hadrian wasn't going to care, nope no caring at all. He glanced at Remus, seeing the same pain in his eyes as had been in Sirius' before he turned away. He felt the approach of the Dark Lord coming up behind him but he couldn't hold back the flinch as the man spoke.

"I ordered the binds placed Hadrian, as they listen to me since yesterday when they joined my death eaters, they had no choice but to obey. That is also why you are now promised to me, and why you will be mine. Do not take your anger at me out on them, I would suggest you hold it all in until our wedding night, Merlin knows angry sex is the best." the man whispered in his ear.

This time he couldn't hold back the shiver the voice caused, but he was to upset to care. He turned sharply, taking a swift step back as he turned to keep from hitting the man. He glared up at the crimson eyes, knowing that his pain and fury was shining brightly from his eyes.

"I will never be yours, the only way that will happen is if I agree. Sirius promised he would never promise me to anyone for politics or personal gain. He wouldn't have sworn me to you, he wouldn't have dared." he hissed out from in between gritted teeth.

The red eyes glinted at his challenge, narrowing at his defiance. "Then you have cause to be angry, as he has indeed has betrayed you, though it is again at my orders. Your godfather signed an unbreakable contract swearing you to me. In two weeks you will be mine, wedded and bonded. You are submissive and therefore no use in a fight, but you are useful as my husband. With you bonded to me I have no worry about you betraying me as the bond won't allow it. Plus, you can give me heirs, and as I plan on ordering all of my death eaters that are able to have another child or two, I need to lead by a good example. Do not defy me Hadrian, it will do you no good. In two weeks you are mine and if you fight me then I will take you and bind you too me now, forget a ceremony."

Hadrian glared at him for a minute before dropping his eyes in subservience. He couldn't help what he was and the Dark Lord was correct, he was submissive. He could feel tears burn at his eyes, threatening to escape but he fought them back as best he could while ignoring the conversations around him. He vaguely felt himself being led from the room by familiar arms, but couldn't bring himself to care. When he was laid in a bed, still in the night clothes he had woken in he didn't fight the exhaustion, succumbing to the silent blackness while praying for a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up hours later it was in his own bed at the Black estate. He could feel his magic again and with a quick check of his wrists he knew the binding bands were gone. He was exhausted even though he had obviously been asleep for a while. The emotions he had felt that morning had stripped him, wore at his strength and made him numb though he could feel the hurt trying to get to him, to make him break inside his mind.

He found his wand on his bedside table with a note from Sirius to come find him once he was awake. The normal goofy nature that bled through into the mans notes was gone, making it something like how the man responded to enemies or to underlings. The distinct lack of warmth from the man he considered a father caused the numbness to fade just a bit and the pain to surge hurtfully but he pushed it back and hurried to get ready.

There was no telling how long ago the note had been written so he rushed his routine. He took the shortest shower possible and just threw his hair up, not bothering to dry it. He slipped on a simple pair of breeches and a tunic and without pausing to bother with shoes he hurried through the house to the Lords study.

Once he reached the imposing doors he slowed, his nerves getting the best of him. He knew he was in the wrong, since Voldermort had ordered the betrayal it wasn't Sirius' fault, but the hurt was still there. Without giving himself more time to think it over he knocked on the doors and waited. It only took a few moments before the doors opened.

He took a deep breath and entered the room. When Remus saw him the man stood silently and left the room, closing the doors behind him. He stood waiting while Sirius looked him over, trying to keep from fidgeting. The lack of welcome or warmth in those eyes hurt worse than the feeling of betrayal he had first felt when the binding bands had been slipped on. He could feel the tears trying to escape but he blinked the back quickly, fighting to remain in control.

"Sit." it was just one word. Not come in Hadrian or welcome or how do you feel, just sit. His breath caught in pain, the last of the numbness fading as he stumbled over to the chair in front of the desk and slumped down gracelessly. He felt the weight of the stare drilling into him but didn't dare look up, he wasn't strong enough to see the scorn that was surely in his godfathers eyes. He had shamed the man with his actions and had then hurt him in his anger. He knew he didn't deserve any care, the Dursley's had drilled that into him enough before Sirius had come along. He didn't deserve love or care or anything good when he was such a wretched little thing. He couldn't even be strong, shaming his fathers legacy, no he was submissive. He could feel the hot water trailing down his cheeks while he waited for the man to rebuke him, to tell him just how much he hated him.

"Hadrian, look at me." a soft voice broke through his mental torment.

He looked up to find his godfather on his knees in front of his chair, pain and regret in his eyes. He couldn't hold it back anymore and his tears broke out into full blown sobs as he threw himself into the mans arms, begging for forgiveness.

"Please, I'm sorry, I know your disappointed in me, I swear I will do better. I will do anything you ask just please don't give up on me. I know I was bad but I swear I won't argue or fight, just please, please don't leave me." he cried, terror of the man hating him surging through his small body. He could hear the vague shushing noises as he was rocked back and forth, could feel the strong arms holding him and trying to calm him. He finally heard words in the silky tones of his godfather as he listened.

"Oh Bambi, I love you. I am sorry, swearing you to him will ensure you are protected, he can keep you safe. I didn't have a choice, if I refused to swear you to him he threatened to kill you. There was a prophecy but by doing this rite, by swearing you to him, the prophecy is void and you can be safe. I would rather have you unhappy than harmed. I love you, I know you didn't mean the words you said cub, you were angry and you thought I had betrayed you willingly."

The next couple of hours were spent talking, with Sirius explaining things to him. The Dark Lord had found an old ritual that would bind them together ad give the man access to his thoughts, preventing him from committing betrayal due to the Dark Lord being capable of reading his mind and finding out at any time. Not even occulemency would be able to prevent it. The Dark Lord had ordered Lady Krum to organize the ceremony since he doubted Hadrian would be up to it as he had been ordered to attend all of the balls for the next couple of weeks at Voldermorts side.

They only had a couple of hours to prepare for the first ball where he would be presented to the public as his Lords intended. He would not leave to mans side until he was handed off to his godfathers at the end of the ball and form now until the bonding he would be under constant supervision. He would spend his days training to become a healer, learning more than he already knew in preparation for helping the death eaters once the raids started at the end of the summer. He would get a couple hours a day until the bonding to himself for his own pursuits or for rest, what ever he wanted, but that was it.

When Sirius was finished explaining things he was given a new outfit to wear for the night and sent to get ready. He was upset at what he had been told, his life having been decided for him but he could deal with it if it kept his godfathers safe. After another shower he spelled his long hair into sleek spirals and lined his eyes with kohl. He left the bathroom to find the outfit on his bed, having been cleaned and pressed by the house elves.

He was surprised to see that it was similar to the night before. Obviously the man wanted to show him off, brag about getting a beautiful fiance. The pants were black tight fitting and low slung, leaving little to the imagination. The top was tight fitting with a silver snake embroidered up one side. Unlike the night before a cloak had been provided in dark silver with soft black fur edging and a deep hood to hide his face until it was time.

He put on flat black boots that came up his calf stopping just below his knees and with a last look in the mirror he headed back to his godfathers study. Remus was there again but instead of leaving the room the man grabbed him into a hug, holding him close to reaffirm his love. When the ball would have been just starting the Dark Lord and his two right hand men showed up and with a last look at his godfathers who would be following behind them he was swept away in the mans arms. Upon landing he stumbled and would have fallen if not for the strong arm around his waist.

He was held closely until he steadied before being released and offered the Dark Lords forearm. He placed his small hand in the crook of the mans arm and with a deep breath and making sure his face was covered by the deep hood he was led into the ball room at Krum manor. Apparently the balls would be hosted at different estates each night to give people breaks. He was led through the familiar halls and could feel the magic being released form the man at his side. To hold that amount of power in all the time must be exhausting, but when the man let it out it was intoxicating. He felt himself stumble, to drunk on the power to hold himself up on his own.

A strong arm slipped around his waist, holding him against the Dark Lord body as he was led into the ballroom. Like the night before a large throne like chair had been set up and surrounded by comfortable couches and tables and he was led over to the seating area. He expected to be sat down on one of the couches and was slightly surprised when he was pulled down on the mans lap but when he went to protest a wave of dark magic ripped through what ever defenses e had managed to put up and he fell boneless against the man, the intoxicating magic steeling his mind in a euphoric haze. He noticed a giggle escaping his lips but ignored it and laid boneless in the mans lap.

He could only imagine how decadent he must look to those who saw him. Glassy eyed and sensual as he laid out. He felt his cloak removed and could feel the large hand of the Dark Lord slipped beneath his shirt, stroking his stomach like he was a cat. He felt like purring, drunk on the magic his inhibitions, that would normally prevent him from acting so indiscreet, were gone and he allowed himself to arch into the touch. He felt the broad chest underneath him rumble in laughter but he didn't care just rubbed himself against the hardness he could feel underneath him.

By the time he had managed to get used to part of the effects half the night had passed. He curled himself up in the mans lap, still relaxed in the strong arms, even though logically he should be furious with the man. When he took notice of what was going on around him he saw the men around him were discussing just how well trained and who would work best together. He decided to give his input after listening to them argue for ten minutes.

"Why not make teams?" he questioned.

The chest beneath him rumbled when the Dark Lord spoke. "What do you mean pet?"

He knew he should argue at the name but he was too busy thinking to care. "Well, you should assess everyone's strengths and then make certain teams. Like each team would have someone good with wards, two or three good with offense and two or three for defense. The teams would train together, learning each others moves and learning to work together under one leader. That way you knew that when you sent a team on a mission that their strengths would match what ever mission they were on and they could work together. It would be better than just picking random death eaters for each task you set and with the camaraderie they built up people would be less likely to turn traitor because more than just loyalty to you would hold them, they would also be loyal to their teams."

He could see them all looking shocked at the suggestion and wondered why no one had thought of this before. The arm around his waist tightened as a show of approval and he couldn't help the pleasure that came from making the man happy. Suddenly the calm discussion took on a new fever and they began planning. After it was decided to test everyone and divide them into teams for training and for each strength to be trained specifically they went back to the ball. Before the night ended his engagement was announced as well as the fact that the next ball would be at the Black estate the next night. It was ordered that every death eater and possible death eater attend but leave their families at home.

He could see the confusion on their faces, these balls were normally always family oriented, for that to change meant something big was coming. Once the ball was winding down he was apparated back to the estate by the dark lord. Before he could excuse himself for bed and to plan for the next night he was grabbed and kissed forcefully by the man. The death eater generals all headed into the sitting room, politely ignoring them but he ignored them in favor of the lips on his. He could feel his breath coming in short gaps as the large hands held him firmly against the large body. He melted against the man as he let him take control.

He didn't know how long they kissed or how many times the man had sucked and nipped at his neck, marking him, before he heard the throat clearing behind them. He jerked back to see his godfathers glaring at the Dark Lord, trying to kill him with their glares. Remus grabbed him away from the man while Sirius just kept trying to stare him down.

"I believe, my lord, that your bonding is in two weeks, not that it has already taken place. Hadrian is under orders to remain pure until he is married." the Black Lord growled out, sounding more like an animagus than human at that point.

He watched the Dark Lord grin at the man and head into the sitting room. He called for the elfs to hurry and deliver refreshments for the group and followed his godfathers into the room. While they all planned how to test the death eaters he planned out a menu for the next night as well as ordered the estate readied for guests. Elfs were called from all the other properties to ready the place and an army of them were set to prepare the veritable feast they would be having.

He could feel the eyes on him as he instructed the small beings about, giving orders and instructions. Even though it was late, he was too excited to rest. He thrived in planning events, he loved making his godfather proud so this would be the best ball of the season, he would ensure it.

By the time everyone left and he was ready for bed it was three in the morning. He knew certain inner circle death eaters would arrive by lunch in the morning to finalize their plans so he insured they would have a good lunch before finally crawling into bed exhausted. If everything continued in this pattern he could see himself being at least content in his marriage. He would just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it took so long for this update. My muse has been uncooperative on this story and several others, instead bombarding me with ideas for several other stories. I hope this chpter makes up for the long wait.**

Chapter Five

Even with hardly any sleep he still woke early and hurried to shower and dress for the day. Once he was ready he tore through the halls to the kitchen to finalize the plans for the food.

Unlike the other balls where it was dainty finger foods and fine china, this would be a training exercise and the men and women would be getting dirty and sweaty and hungry so he would be serving something a bit more filling than salmon fillets. The evening before he had ordered four suckling pigs to be roasted and a whole cow as well. When he made it to the out dated kitchen he was glad to see the elfs were already hard at work in preparing the freshly killed animals. He ordered a thick rich stew made and several barrels of cochen or french mead to be gathered as well.

Since the estate was so dreary and dark anyways he decided to play that up while decorating. There were rough wood carved tables like one might have imagined in a viking hall of long ago in one of the storage buildings. He had the delicate and expensive dining room table moved out of the great hall and had the old carved tables brought out and set up. The golden plates and goblets were replaced with some old authentic wooden ones and instead of the delicate tapestries and family portraits he called for some of the old tapestries that were of images of battles and wars.

He made sure there was a large area whereat least a hundred of the death eaters could stand in line and cast spells so that the Dark Lord could watch them easily to determine their strengths and weaknesses. He pulled out some old archery targets and had them cleaned and repaired and placed along one wall and he had the fires set up to be lit later when the death eaters started to arrive.

All to soon it was time for lunch and Voldemort and his generals began to arrive. He hurried to make sure the lunch was ready and then went to meet them. The Dark Lord had his top five generals with him including Lucius Malfoy and Rodulphous Lestrange. The other three were Antonin Dolohove and Thorfin Rowle and Augustis Rookwood. Dolohov, Lestrange and Rookwood had all been in Azkaban after the first war but had recently been broken out after Voldermort regained a body. They didn't look too bad having been cleaned up and been on steady streams of potions and food since their escape and apparently, like Sirius, their minds had not suffered too much and with the help of a mind healer were fine now. The same could not be said for Lestrange's wife Bellatrix.

The five of them and the Dark Lord were already in the same lounge as the night before along with Sirius and Remus when he arrived. He called for the elfs and they were all served a delicious ceasar salad and roasted chicken breast while they began making plans for the training and the troops. Sirius was the one to suggest making a set list of spells that would be necessary for each recruit to learn and they began coming up with a list. At first they were mainly battle spells but Rowle thought to add in a few simple spells like something to stop bleeding and one to splint a broken bone just in case. Lucius made sure to add in one or two shields while Lestrange made sure that they would know a few rapid casting fire spells and the more popular Bombarda to blow things up with.

Lord Voldermort wanted to make sure that each of them could duel at least two on one at a time just in case they needed to know. Hadrian was getting bored listening to them and decided to ask a question.

"What do the Death Eaters wear normally?" He got several odd looks before Lucius went ahead and pulled out his death eaters robes and got dressed.

Hadrian couldn't believe they had almost won the last war with such ridiculous robes. There was too much fabric to be able to move freely in battle and the weight of the fabric alone would slow them down making the likely hood of them getting hit higher than it would be otherwise. This just wouldn't do at all and at that moment he thanked Sirius mentally for ensuring he was taught those spells by the seamstress. Without speaking he stood and hurried from the room, calling for Dutchess as he went.

"Master Hadrian called?" the little elf questioned as she popped up next to him.

"Yes Dutch, I need you to go the the Villa and fetch me my fabrics and sewing supplies. I want everything I have in black, emerald green and grey. Once I have picked out what I want I will place orders for more of it." he spoke as he strode to his room.

"Yes Master Hadrian, is you wanting anything else before Dutchess goes?"

"No that is all Dutch, but go swiftly." with a low bow the little elf popped away.

He hurried to his room and to his closet which held all of his clothes and things. Swiftly he set about finding his favorite dueling outfit. Honestly, those robes would only get in the way they needed something easy to move in and with protective spells to block some of the damage of spells. It didn't take long to find the outfit and he pulled it out of the closet and got to work.

The outfit consisted of leather breeches and simple tight fitting cotton top but the main part of the outfit was a coat. It was thin, a single layer of thin soft leather lined on the inside with soft silk but the lining was covered in stitched on runes for protection and comfort which were invaluable in a fight or duel. The coat had a deep hood as well which with a few spells would help to hide someones identity. Victor and a few of their friends all had matching outfits and they used them when they went out to play pranks and get revenge for something. They would be perfect for the death eaters to wear he just needed to get the Dark Lord to agree.

He swiftly went to work changing the colors of the outfit and making sure all of the protection spells were still holding strong before conjuring a dummy and dressing it in the outfit. He changed the silk lining and the undershirt to a beautiful emerald green while the rest of the outfit was spelled solid black. On the right arm of the jacket he did a hard bit of magic by casting the dark mark and making it glow a sickly green. Once that was done he got a pair of flat black leather boots with comfort spells on them and floated the entire outfit down the stairs behind him.

The group in the parlor had obviously decided that he was of no importance and had gone back to their meeting so they were all a bit surprised when he came back with a dressing mannequin floating behind him. He noted the raised eyebrows as he set up his dummy and made sure the outfit was visible to everyone before going back to his seat. Obviously Remus had realized what he was up to as the man had humor in his eyes but the rest of them were obviously not catching on. Finally Voldemort decided to see just what he was up to.

"Hadrian, pet, why is their a mannequin in my meeting?" the man asked calmly.

"Oh, that is my idea for your new Death eaters outfits." he responded back as he took a sip of his tea.

"What is wrong with their old outfits?" the Dark Lord questioned, his tone biting.

"They are impractical and that makes them dangerous, plus they are ugly. This design is one I came up with myself a couple of years ago and I believe it will not only be much safer but it also looks better."

Remus lost his battle with his humor then and cracked up, his chuckles sounding through the room. Sirius however had gotten up and was looking over the outfit critically before a spark entered his eyes.

"Correct me if I am wrong, oh blooded son of mine, but I believe this is quite reminiscent of the outfits worn by the group that has been tormenting the villages with pranks over the last couple of years. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" the man asked as he turned his sharp grey eyes to Hadrian.

Hadrian had to force himself not to flinch at the look but he answered truthfully.

"It started because Richard Deschamps insulted Moony because of his lycanthropy. Victor promised to help me get him back if I could make sure we weren't caught. I made the outfits for us and the others and we are the ones who stripped him and hung him in the town square. He deserved everything we did to him." Hadrian finished while blushing.

"And the Mctavishes and the Reylands, why did your group prank them and their homes and businesses?"

"Because they spoke against our family, I would not allow the dishonor to stand. The Reyland boy attempted to force my attentions and Victor found out, that is why he was beaten first. I didn't tell you about it because you would have gone and demanded a duel and killed him, Victor demanded that if I wasn't going to tell you then I had to allow them to do what ever they wanted to the boy." Hadrian looked down at that.

"Do you mean to tell me that you were assaulted and almost raped and you didn't tell me." the mans grey eyes grew cold and harsh, but Hadrian quickly put an end to it.

"Yes, because I took care of it. I can fight my own battles milord, but that is not important now. The important thing is whether I will be working on making more of the outfits like that one for the death eater troops."

The Dark Lord and the others moved to look over the outfit and were surprised at the runes on the lining. Soon enough he had to try it on to show them how it fit but within half an hour they all agreed it would be much better than the original death eaters outfits. Voldemort even authorized for him to order the materials he would need and to pay for them out of the Dark Lords accounts. He left them to their meeting to finish the last minute preparations for the dinner and once Dutchess arrived with the fabrics he chose a good soft black leather and silk along with a good soft cotton for the undershirts.

The little elf was sent off with an order form for the fabrics requesting enough to make every one of the inner circle members an outfit to be delivered the next day and then requesting many times that amount to be delivered as soon as possible.

To make things easier on himself to make the clothes he set up a spell to automatically measure and record the findings of everyone who entered the great hall that evening. It would give their exact measurements and their name so that he could make sure the outfits were tailored specifically. Soon enough it was time to dress for the evening but he went ahead and remained in the outfit so that everyone would be able to see it first hand. He made sure the great hall was readied and then began waited for the first guests to arrive.

Not surprisingly Draco Malfoy was one of the first beside the generals. Soon after the dark wizards and a few of the dark witches began pouring in. He was excited to see Hermione there with Blaise but she informed him she was going to be a researcher for the dark side, rarely going on raids. He was thankful for that, knowing she would be safe and would enjoy being able to lock herself away in a library.

She asked what had happened the other night and he promised to tell her later before he was called away by the Dark Lord and his generals who were showing themselves now. The dinner was a big hit and one of the death eaters mentioned how it was nice to eat real food instead of that sissy woman crap they had been served so far at the balls. Several of the other men laughed and cheered at that while Hadrian smiled.

He played the perfect host and was at Voldemorts side when the man stood and began separating people up. The inner circle was each sent to oversee about twenty of the lower level death eaters as Voldemort ordered them to go through several basic spells. Hadrian had to cover his mouth to stop his snicker at some of their pitiful attempts. There were some who had already graduated and still couldn't cast a good shield and some who couldn't cast hexes and curses. But there were a few who stood out from the crowd with their skills, mostly those who had gone to school somewhere other than Hogwarts or whose family had hired a tutor to teach them during the summers.

He wandered off while Voldemort was berating a group of idiots and landed in a group of young recruits who were still in school. He decided to help them a little and possibly save them some humiliation when the death eaters came to test them. He showed them a few quick and easy combat spells that didn't take much focus and then began teaching them the protego shield.

"Now protego all depends on the caster. If you are weak and you don't focus then the shield will collapse after a simple jinx, but if you focus and put a lot of power into the spell you can hold off several high powered spells and sometimes even solid objects. It's not easy and requires sharp focus but it can work. Now watch me, just a swish and jab like your pointing with your wand."

He showed them the movement and then had them all try it as well. Three of the five got it right away and he only had to show the other two twice more before they got it.

"Wow, I had no idea it was this easy. All of our defense teachers were so useless we never learned anything from them." one girl said, casting the shield again.

"Well blame Dumbledore for that. Now I want you to keep casting the shield as many times as you can. That is one of the main failings of the school is they only make you cast it until you get it right, but I want you to cast it until you can do it in your sleep."

"But why, if we already know it why should we keep doing this, shouldn't we work on learning something else instead?" a boy who he thought might have been in Slytherin sneered.

"That might be true if you knew all of the basics but you don't so we are going to do it my way. You will practice this spell until I say stop or I will curse you until you practice the spell, your choice." he sneered back.

The group of five obviously decided it would be best to simply do what he said and they lined up and began casting. He went through them and gave them tips to make the spell stronger and by the tenth one each of them had a shield strong enough to hold off three fairly high level curses before breaking. He moved on to teaching them the disarming charm.

"Now if you under power this charm you can use it as a prank in class if you do it non-verbally, but in a real duel or fight you can power it strong enough to not only disarm your opponent but to blast them back several feet as well. It is basic but sometimes basic is best. The incantation is expellarmus."

One he was certain they had that spell down and that they could cast it quickly and strongly he set them up with one trying to disarm while the other tried to block it with a shield. It would help with their aim and their reflexes and it gave them a base to work from when the death eaters started training them in groups. He left them to their spell casting and headed off to make sure the clean up was going well. His new fiance found him speaking off in a corner with one of the house elfs.

"There you are pet, I have been looking for you." the seductive voice drawled as an arm snaked around his waist.

He jumped before recognizing the magic, then he leaned back into the broad muscled chest.

"I was working with a small group of your followers. The poor fools didn't even know how to cast a decent shield so I taught them protego and expelleriamus. They are both basic, but they are necessary for any duel." he explained softly, looking out over the hall.

The chest behind him moved as Voldemort chuckled.

"Yes, they are quite pitiful, but that was the point of this. With practice they will improve."

"As you say." He submitted, not wanting to argue with the man who could hurt him easily.

"Tomorrow there is no ball. I am going to order them all to practice a list of six spells and have them mastered before the end of the week. What will you be doing?"

He thought about it for a minute, wondering what he would do. There was so much that needed done he could hardly decide.

"Well I will get the outfits set up for your inner circle, or at least get started on them. I also need to practice my basic healing skills and potions. If you want me to tend to your troupes I need to know what I am doing."

"Very well. I will not see you then."

He tilted his head to the side, an unconscious gesture of his curiosity before speaking.

"When will I see you next?"

"I am not certain. I imagine it will be two days from now, but that might change." Voldemort informed him calmly.

"Very well." he murmured demurely.

"I have sent word to the bank to allow the purchase of the material and anything you might need from my vaults. I have also spoken with Lord Malfoy and Lord Nott who have promised to send their wives to help you with the uniforms. How long do you think it will take for the inner circles to be completed?"

He calculated it out swiftly before answering.

"I should have the inner circles outfits finished within two days with the extra help, but the main troups will take another couple of weeks. Do I need to have them done by a certain deadline?" he probed, wondering if he would get an answer.

"I want them finished as soon a possible." the Dark Lord looked around the hall then as someone called for him.

Hadrian watched him go before turning back to the house elf and making sure that the cleaning was being taken care of. By the time he crawled into bed that night he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. He tiredly allowed morpheus to steal him away into the land of dreams, leaving his worry and apprehension behind.


End file.
